WindClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- Creekstar sat outside his den with Talonfang pressed close to his side, snoring softly. His thoughts nowadays kept focusing on that day; that day he fell into the river and Orchidstar saved him, then taught him how to swim. He may not have admitted it at the time, but it had been pretty fun; not to mention amazing - amazing because two rival Clan leaders could work so well together without even a sharp jib. He had gone back to the river a few times, secretly hoping Orchidstar may be there two. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace. This was great, if he and Orchidstar were friends and stayed friends, then their Clans would be allies, right? 02:55, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Cloudfrost exited the warrior's den while yawning, her achromatic eyes closed. She then opened them, the blinding sunlight burning her delicate optics. She squealed in agony and hurried off, only to bump into a series of things. 00:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Sunshinepaw flew out of the medicine den at Cloudfrost's cry. She spotted the she-cats tail and darted toward her. "Cloudfrost, are you all right?" she asked, concern plastered on her fluffy face. 02:28, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Whitestorm pushed through the terrain she knew so well. The moor was quiet nothing heard, not even the squawking of the birds. The silver and white she-cat flicked her tabby tail before she darted towards the forest terrain. She was curious if it was easy to hunt there having only known the moor hunting her whole life. 16:59, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Quailpaw turned her head to look up at her mentor, blinking painfully in the bright sunlight. "What moves will we be doing, Talonfang?" she asked, though from the fire in her eyes anyone could tell she was raring to go for anything Talonfang would suggest. 23:34 Sun May 28 "Hmm..." Talonfang thought quietly. She had taken Quailpaw out to train. She knew exactly what they'd be doing today, yet she still pretended to be thinking. "We're going to practice aiming at weak spots. If you aim for the belly, eyes, or throat, you'll win a battle in no time." 00:29, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Quailpaw nodded, taking in what her mentor was saying. She was already beginning to process the idea, and gleaning over what possibilities could open up in her training. She continued walking, though her mind was elsewhere and she was more focused on her thoughts than the path ahead. 13:20 Sun Jun 4 The achromatic deputy ducked her head in embarrassment, lowering her chin so that she may protect her eyes from the agonizing sunlight. "I-I'm fine." She replied hastily, still scolding herself for her clumsiness. Cloudfrost would embarrass WindClan as deputy if she couldn't get her act straight, even if the sunlight caused her unbearable pain. She couldn't just lurk around at night!! Gustpaw, meanwhile, cackled to himself at the sight of Cloudfrost. Their deputy was down-right pathetic, and incapable warrior who would never be able to defend her clan in battle, or even hunt for them. How foolish was Creekstar, picking a mutant as deputy? Did he just pity her? How disgusting. With a sour huff to himself, the mottled brown apprentice pushed his way out of camp, head and tail held high. Why, he'd make a much more suitable choice as deputy, once he was a warrior! 16:26, June 4, 2017 (UTC) "Ooh, we could try putting something over you to cover your eyes, I don't know what, but we could try, it could help a lot," Sunshinepaw suggested, smiling brightly. "I could collect feathers and tie them together with bindweed! It'll be so fun!" She whipped around when she heard Gustpaw. Fury blazed through her. How dare he? "Hey! I'll get you for that!" she hollered after him, fuming. Talonfang continued, padding in silence until they reached the training area - a grassy dip in the ground surrounded by boulders. "Have you chosen what you want to do first?" she asked without looking at her apprentice. 00:28, June 7, 2017 (UTC) "Kiss my furry behind..." Gustpaw muttered under his breath as he left camp, keeping his head held high as he moved along.----Cloudfrost gave a small frown. "I appreciate your attempt to help, but it's not all that easy, I'm afraid." 21:06, June 7, 2017 (UTC) "Are you sure?" Sunshinepaw frowned. She wanted to help Cloudfrost so much, she seemed to be in pain whenever she was in sunlight. If only they lived in a forest, the trees could help block out some of it. 22:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) "Hrm... Maybe the belly?" Quailpaw replied. Since she was a tad smaller than the average cat, she'd have a better chance of injuring someone if she could attack them there. 15:44 Thu Jun 8 Category:Roleplay